The Story of Us
by PaintingFlames
Summary: The tributes from District 2, Clove and Cato. This is their story. Clato one-shots.
1. Making It Back Home

**AN: Hi, this story contains three one-shots of Clato during their time at the Capitol and at the train ride before the Games. Enjoy reading! :)**

**Oh, and this one is set during the train ride to the Capitol.**

* * *

She walks in the dining compartment and sees him standing by the table, holding a piece of bread.

"Clove," he says, a trace of smirk on his face.

Clove nods once and walks over to the table, about the grab some food.

"I'm Cato," he continues on.

"I know who you are," she says in a steely voice. "The best one in the district."

His smirk grows, "That's me. The one who's gonna make it back home. Everyone said so."

Clove immediately grabs a knife and points it at Cato's throat, glaring at him. "You? Making it back home? I'm afraid that's gonna be me," she growls.

Cato's smirk slowly turns into a grin as he looks at her. He chuckles, "I like you, Clove. You have a lot of fire."

She stares at him blankly, not removing the knife from his throat. She blinks, then her expression softens a bit. She pulls the knife away from his throat and gives him a small smile.

"Thanks, Cato. Allies?" Clove says, extending her hand out.

Cato nods and shakes her hand firmly, "Allies."

With that, she stabs a piece of bread with the knife and walks away, knife in hand. She glances back once and smirks at him, "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Cato. I hope one of us will make it back home."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. :) Review?**

**-PaintingFlames**


	2. Of Swords and Knives

**AN: Okay, this is the second one-shot. It's set in the Training Centre on the first day of training. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Clove laughs gleefully as she throws her knife, sure that it'll hit the centre of the target.

"Bingo," she smirks triumphantly at Cato.

The rest of the Careers give her a small applause, but Cato just stands there with his arms across his chest.

He smirks back at her, "That was nothing. I can do better."

"Oh, yeah? Show us , then. I wanna see what the Amazing Cato can do," Clove raises an eyebrow, challenging him.

Cato picks up a spear and stands 15 metres away from the target. Clove watches as her district partner's face scrunches up with concentration. He pulls back his spear and launches it at the target. Clove folds her arms across her chest the way Cato did earlier. She shakes her head in amusement as Cato grins in satisfaction.

"Nice job, Brutal Boy," she flashes him a grin as she inspects the target. "That was a few millimeters away."

It was Cato's turn to raise an eyebrow, "So?"

"So that means that I'm better than you," Clove smiles smugly. "My knife hit the target right on the centre."

"I don't care," Cato rolls his eyes. "Besides, I'm better with the sword rather than with spears."

She laughs, throwing her head back. "Well then, Brutal Boy. I can't wait to see you use it in the Arena. Maybe to save my life?" she grins playfully. "Oh, my Knight In A Shining Armor."

Cato snorts at his district partner's act, "You wish, Clove. But maybe I'll save your life. You're not going to die anytime soon."

"I won't, Cato. I can take care of myself," Clove says.

"I'm serious, Clove," his face turns serious, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I won't let anyone kill you anytime soon."

She frowns, wondering why Cato turned serious. She nods and replies, "Don't worry, Cato. I'll be fine. I'll have your back too."

Cato's serious face slowly relaxes and a rare smile appears on his face. He punches Clove's arm playfully and grabs his sword, twirling it in his hands.

"That's good to know," Cato tells her. "Well, I better go practice now. Don't want my awesome skills to fade away."

Clove chuckles, once again shaking her head in amusement as she watches Cato stabbing dummies.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. ;)**

**-PaintingFlames**


	3. Down To the Two of Us

**AN: This is the last one-shot. :) This one is set during the night before the Games. I hope you enjoy reading this. **

* * *

Late at night, he knocks on her door. He has no idea what he's doing, but he needs to talk to someone.

"What is it?" he hears her call out from inside. He hears her flicking the light switch and walking to the door. The door opens, revealing her.

It takes a moment, but soon she focuses on the boy standing in front of her. "Cato?" she asks, wondering why he's here.

He shoves his hands inside his pockets, not sure about what to say. He shrugs, deciding to tell her the truth.

"I couldn't sleep," he tells Clove.

"Nervous, huh?" Clove asks again.

He nods, "Can I come in?"

Clove moves away from the door and sits on her bed as Cato walks into her room. Cato pulls a chair and sits beside her bed.

"Well? Why are you here?" Clove flops down on her bed, waiting for an answer.

"I don't really know. I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything is just so wrong!" he starts rambling. "I've trained for this for the whole of my life! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"Cato! Calm down!" she sits back up and yells at him. "Cato, calm down. Pull yourself together."

He sighs, realizing that he had just screamed at his district partner. He grits his teeth and gets up from his chair. Cato runs a hand through his hair and starts walking to the door.

"Sorry, Clove. I didn't mean to do that," he says, glancing back at her.

Clove nods, following Cato. "Uh, that's fine. Go get some rest, tomorrow is a big day."

He hesitantly gives her a small smile, "Good luck, Clove. I hope it won't come down to the two of us."

"You'd probably kill me," she chuckles.

"But you won't go down without a fight," he shrugs, smiling slightly. "Anyways, I have to go. Like you said, go get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day, remember?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is a big day," she says, watching his retreating back. "Good luck to you too, Cato."

"Thanks Clove," he looks at her once more, before walking away back to his room.

Clove stands there, leaning on the door. She watches her district partner shoving his hands into his pocket, walking briskly. She sighs, praying that it won't come down to the two of them. She doesn't think that she'd be able to kill him.

* * *

**Okay, so that is all with my Clato one-shots. I hope you enjoyed reading them. Please leave a review. :)**

**-PaintingFlames**


End file.
